The Gift
by WarriorsLoverForever
Summary: Rukia had a tough past, with all of the deaths and troubles she had to witness. But how did she feel once she visited the world of the living for the first time? And what feelings did she have about this strange boy, Ichigo Kurosaki? Find out Rukia's feelings before and after she met Ichigo, and the gift she achieved from it. IchiRuki fanfic.


**A/N: IchiRuki Forever! :D Thought I should make this one-shot on this awesome ship. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Gift**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

 **(Told in Rukia's POV)**

I didn't want to stay in the shadows no longer. I wanted to be heard. Not heard as a noble, but as someone who would stand by someone else's side. To have a friend.

My life was just a mixture of confusion. I mean, I'm not saying I wasn't grateful that Byakuya Kuchiki, out of all people, adopted me. But I felt like a useless piece of garbage. The person I called brother failed to open his heart to me, failed to even make a shadow of a smile. Why, out of all people, adopt me? Hisana would have done better, if she were still alive. Just because I looked like her didn't mean I had to serve this duty. I had no love in my life, no soul that would even care.

Everyone honored me as Lady Kuchiki. Not Rukia, but Lady Kuchiki. How I hated that name sometimes. I appreciate the respect achieved from being a noble, but I don't really have many close friends that can call me something other than that. And Renji was now separated from me, still studying in school. I hated how I had to be pulled out of school and graduate early just because of my new nobility. He had been there in my childhood, but now no one was left. I felt rejected.

Tonight, I would now go on a mission to the world of the living, because of the increased Hollow rates in Karakura Town. I would stay there for about a month. I thought that maybe killing a couple of Hollows would take my mind off of things, but it didn't. Everyone else thinks I'm some high noble, and then inside my heart, I feel like a piece of trash, who has no one to stand by their side.

I'm not saying it's Byakuya's fault. Or Renji's fault, either. Maybe it was just my fault for being so utterly useless. Especially when I killed Lieutenant Shiba. When that happened, that completely eliminated the factor of having someone I could call a friend. At least Renji tried to assure me after that fateful day, but I feel Byakuya should have said something on the matter. But he remained quiet, a witness in my life. He stands and watches, but does not make his own moves and choices.

When Hisana was alive, perhaps that would have made him less...disconnected from my world. In fact, Renji seems to want to avenge him for some reason. I can see it in his eyes- he hates Byakuya. From the day I was adopted, Renji's soul burned to surpass Byakuya once and for all. He even aims to be lieutenant of the sixth division, so he would be one step closer to defeat him. I felt so guilty inside, since I know he's only doing it for me. But did he really have to suffer? For me?

There I was now, on top of one of those tall man-made buildings. My black robes flew gently in the wind, while my white blade, which was my Zanpakuto _Sode no Shirayuki,_ was in my reach. I concentrated hard, carefully analyzing the area for any more traces of any Hollow reiatsu. Thankfully, there was none. I was done for the day.

I watched the moon rise up from the clouds, significant as ever in the ink black sky. I closed my eyes, letting the cool wind rustle my black hair. It was a serene and calm moment between this stressful and confusing life, and I wanted this moment to last forever.

But then, I sensed a strong spirit energy.

My violet eyes shot open. Was it another Hollow? Or was it just a lone spirit? I was surprised to find out that it wasn't either of those things. In fact, if I was looking at this correctly, it seemed to be coming from a human.

But that was impossible. Someone with that much spirit energy? Curiosity taking over, I decided to check it out. Besides, no one could see me, anyway, besides other Soul Reapers, Hollows, and spirits. It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

I leaped off of the building I was perched on, and landed on the concrete pathway. It led to a small house. A blue sign read, "Kurosaki Clinic". I flash-stepped through an open window, and looked around at my surroundings.

There were two girls on couches, one black haired, one light brown. Both were watching what those humans called "television". They were arguing over something in sharp voices.

"Hey, pass the popcorn, Karin!"

"Yuzu, you have to do better than that to get it!"

The black haired girl was holding a bowl of food away from the brown haired girl. She was struggling to reach it. An aroma of butter came from the bowl they were fighting over, making my mouth water, but I shook my head. I had to find out where that spiritual energy was coming from.

Swiftly, I slipped past the two arguing girls and flash-stepped to the top of a staircase. I finally sensed the location of the strong energy, which was filtering through a bedroom door. Light was filtering through the small tilt of the door. I peeked through the gap, to find an orange haired boy on his bed. I was taken aback to find a lone spirit looming over his head.

And the boy was actually _talking_ to the spirit.

"Why did you follow me home, you idiot. Aren't you supposed to be passing on or something like that?" The boy let out an exasperated sigh. "Go back to where you're supposed to be."

"But I have nowhere to go, mister!" his squeaky voice answered.

I stared in amazement at the two of them. That boy could see the spirit, and talk to it. No wonder he was letting out such incredible spirit energy. But how could that even be possible?

I crept into the room. A human still shouldn't be able to see me, right?

Guess I was wrong.

The boy looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "Who are you? Another spirit?"

My breathing stopped, as I stared back at him. Words were at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't formulate a single sentence to get out of this mess. I should have known that he could see me. If he could see the spirit, he should be able to see Soul Reapers.

"What are you doing in our house!" he yelled, his fists balling up. Meanwhile, the spirit was just staring blankly at me.

Finally, I was able to finally recover from the shock. "I'm not a spirit, but a Soul Reaper."

Later on, I explained to him about everything- Soul Reapers, the Soul Society, spirits, and Hollows. I spilled out everything. I should have not revealed this to a mere human, but for some reason, this boy...was different. Like it was fate that brought me to him. At first, he didn't believe me, but then the Hollow invaded his house.

I ended up with giving him all of my Soul Reaper powers. It was a huge cost to pay. I had only wanted to give him half of it, but his spirit energy sapped it all up. Now, I was defenseless.

And now, this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, had to learn how to be a Soul Reaper.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later:**

I was missing the Soul Society already. I was also worried of what they would think of me- a foolish decision of giving my own powers to a human. Was that even legal? But I couldn't think about the laws. I had to train him. He got lucky when he fought that first Hollow that day, but he couldn't go on like that forever. Why did I feel sympathy for him? Why did I entrust him with my powers? It all didn't make sense. I had never made such a big risk so selflessly in my life, especially for a stranger. But I did it for him and his family anyway.

My fists clenched tightly as I walked to the high school that Ichigo also intended. All he had done was make a mess out of my life. That was all. He fooled me, and now he had all of my powers. How idiotic of me.

But how could I blame him? He was brave for a human, and unique as well for the fact that he could see spirits. This was a gift bestowed upon him for a reason. I didn't get it. I didn't even know if I had made the right choice. My heart stopped, as I thought, _What would Byakuya think of me?_

The noble that had adopted me was strict with rules. Strict with everything. He was like a brick wall. He had no emotion, no sign of weakness in sight. His eyes represented the dullness of the wall, the blindness of understanding. One day, I wanted to penetrate that wall, to see the feelings hidden behind that wall. The wall that stretched to the sky with no end. That was all I wanted.

Sighing, I entered the brick building of the school, feeling like a failure. A loner. One with no friends. All that I had were my faults. And now, I've made yet another mistake.

"Hey, Rukia!"

It was Orihime, that girl with the long, orange hair and the snowflake hair clips. Her eyes shone brightly as she gave me a little wave.

It's been three weeks since I've been with Ichigo. I'll admit, it's not that bad, I guess. He's actually kind of fun to hang out with. He even introduced me to his friends, like Orihime. She was very nice to me, and is always talking about some new, interesting...er...recipe of hers.

But I guess she's someone I could actually call my friend. Who would call me Rukia, and not Lady Kuchiki. And for that, I'm grateful to Ichigo for introducing me into his life besides all of the odds. I'm starting to even enjoy being in the world of the living.

"Hi, Orihime!" I shouted back, a smile crossing my face. I should be happy for what I have right now. Some new, great friends, that will finally distract me from my old life in the Soul Society.

I continued walking down the halls, my shoes clattering the marble floors. I had a notebook in my hand, which Ichigo lended me. He told me to use it for my schoolwork...but I'll admit that I think I doodled Chappy a little too much during class, since it took up about half of the pages.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, causing me to drop my notebook. I tripped and fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Sorry about that, Rukia. Didn't see you there," a voice murmured.

I looked up to find Ichigo standing over me, concern on his face. Slowly, his hand stretched in front of me. "Let me help you up."

Sheepishly, I looked to the ground. "Nah, it was my fault that I fell. No need to be worried." I winced as a sudden pain ran through my hand. I found blood trickling down my fingers.

"Did I do that when I ran you over?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Didn't know I hurt you so bad."

I shook my hands in protest. "No, no, that's not it. It was a cut a Hollow gave me. I just reopened it, but you didn't do anything." I sucked on the blood, but it continued to come out of the wound.

"You should go to the nurse's office. You can infect that cut if you just leave it like that."

I was about to disagree, but more pain shot through my hand, making me cry out. As soon as Ichigo heard me, he crouched on the ground, and came closer to me, until his breath blended with mine. I felt my face blush, but thankfully, he didn't notice. His orange hair gently rustled as he wrapped his arms around me, until he was wrapped firmly around my waist. Carefully, he heaved me up, until I was on my feet again. My cheeks grew hot, but I averted my gaze so he wouldn't see my expression. My heart was pounding as he held my hand firmly as I limped to the nurse's office.

I was slow in walking, but he matched my pace anyway, his orange eyes calm and patient. My arm brushed his, and my skin grew hot from where he had made contact with me. A strange sensation was bubbling through my body, but I couldn't recognize what it exactly was that I was feeling.

When we finally made it past the threshold of the nurse's office, I sank into the blue seat that awaited me, relieved. Ichigo sat next to me, his hand gently petting my uninjured hand. The action must have at first been involuntary to him, since his eyes were staring in the other direction, unaware of what he was doing. Then, his eyes widened, realizing that his hand was on mine, and then gently pulled away. I thought I saw his face turn red for a second, but it could have just been a trick of the light.

As soon as the nurse entered the room, her brown hair covered with a nurse's cap and her glasses dangling over her nose bridge, worry immediately clouded her blue eyes.

"My goodness, what happened to that poor darling?" She inspected the wound on my hand carefully.

Fear took over. I couldn't just tell her, _Oh, by the way, an evil spirit called a Hollow that you humans don't know about sort of cut me a little bit. I sort of opened it when I fell in the halls. By the way, those are some pretty flowers on your desk, are they daisies?_ What could I say?

Ichigo quickly took over, responding, "It's my fault. I knocked her over in the halls."

 _That's not true, you idiot. Why do you have to take the blame?_ Guilt was all I felt at that moment.

"Oh, my. Well, certainly it was an accident." She rushed to a white cabinet and yanked out a small, plastic package. She ripped it open with her nails and took out a roll of cloth. She put it to the side counter nearby her reach. Then, she took a piece of cotton from a jar, and then wet it from the sink nearby her. Gingerly, she began cleaning the blood around the wound, making me wince. Then, she added some antibacterial cream for the cut. Turning to the side, she ripped off a piece of cloth from the roll that she left on the counter, and wrapped it around my wound.

"There. You should stay here for the class period, though. You have to relax that hand." The nurse looked up at Ichigo with her blue eyes. "I'm glad that you accustomed her here, but you should head off now. I appreciate your kindness." She began reorganizing the supplies she had taken out.

Ichigo hesitated for a second, as if debating on something in his mind, and then he spoke, "Could I...stay here, just for a few minutes?" He looked down at the floor.

The nurse pensively scratched her nose. "Usually, I don't keep students in here..." The nurse stared at Ichigo and me. Then she continued, "...but I guess I'll give you a couple minutes together, if you really want to. When you're ready, tell me to write you up a pass, so you can head to your class. Please try not to take too long, either."

Ichigo and I watched the nurse walk behind a door to her main office, where she sat down on a chair and began typing on a computer. We sat in silence for a moment. My body tingled at the awkwardness of it.

 _Why did he..stay back?_

Finally, words were able to form in my mouth.

"T-thank you, Ichigo. You didn't have to do that...but I'm grateful, anyway. You know you shouldn't get caught up in my troubles." My eyes lowered. "I mean, I should take care of...myself, right?" I began blowing on my wound as I said this.

Ichigo just stared at me with those serious eyes. "Well, I had to help you. It seemed serious, especially with you bleeding like that. Besides, I did knock you down in the halls, so it's the best thing I could do, especially for you, Rukia. You consider me as a friend, right?"

A friend.

I always have wanted a friend that would help me forget my normal conflicts. Between Renji's seemingly unending urge to get stronger and Byakuya's locked up emotions, I never actually had time to make a new friend that wasn't caught up with something else.

I'm proud of Renji, but I just don't like the strange tension that I feel between Byakuya and Renji, ever since Renji saw me get adopted. Now, it's all a mixed up conflict.

I hated things that didn't come out straight and to-the-point.

But ever since I've been with Ichigo, it's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Or perhaps the weight is still there, since there is no such thing as life without trouble, but my weight is now shared. Now Ichigo was there. And Orihime and the others.

A smile spread across my face, as I turned to Ichigo, my violet eyes shining. "Ichigo...I don't know how to express this in words, but you've helped me keep my mind off of some things. It's been a great experience in the world of the living, and I'm surrounded by such nice people. I know it was unexpected of you to become a Soul Reaper so suddenly, but you took to the task. And for that..thank you. I'll probably never be able to return the favor."

Ichigo smiled softly his orange eyes grinning at me. It wasn't on a regular basis in which he smiled, and it warmed my heart to see his face glowing.

Then, Ichigo once again placed his hand on mine, not withdrawing it this time. The touch of his skin made me feel relaxed, my worries melting away. Even the pain of my wounds seemed to fade away. All I could stare at was his face. His orange hair hung over his eyes, which were twinkling in the light. His gaze was soft and reassuring, and seemed to give me strength.

I could have stayed like that for an eternity, but then Ichigo removed his hand. "Looks like five minutes have passed. It's my time to go." He stood up, and bent down to look in my face. "Be careful, will ya? Don't want you getting hurt anymore." He stood up to his full length, and began brushing the hair out of his eyes. "It was nice talking to you, Rukia." He began walking out of the door, but before he could leave, I stood up with a start.

"Wait."

My voice came out as a squeak. I don't know why, but I felt desperate. I didn't want him to leave, not when this wasn't over. Our conversation felt...incomplete.

He jumped up a little, and turned back. "What's wrong?"

My face reddened. I guess I didn't think that out properly. What was I supposed to say?

"Uh..." Embarrassment flooded my face. My eyes darted uncertainly. "Well, I...I know we're friends and all, but..." Tears were forming in my eyes for no entire reason at all. "I...don't know how to say this, Ichigo." I stared at him helplessly.

Ichigo's face looked puzzled. "What exactly is it? You don't look good."

My face was blushing so hard. What was I doing? Why did I call him to stay back?

"Ichigo..." I stared distantly. "Sometimes, life is stupid. There's pain, and regret, and it makes you feel useless." The tears I was holding back finally spilled out. "And...now that I think about it...you're the only one that I have to talk to, and I just want to say this."

Ichigo stared at me, speechless.

"Ichigo...you've given me...a gift. Yes, that's the word." I stood up and walked to him, my face next to his. "Like our fates are now intertwined. And I just, sort of...need you." My heart was pounding so hard, and I'm pretty sure my head was looking like a big, red tomato.

 _Why did I say that? He wouldn't understand. We're just friends, and that's all...right?_

But surprisingly, I found a hand on my shoulder. "Rukia...you're the one who's given _me_ a gift. You gave me the powers to become a Soul Reaper, so I can protect those who need it. It feels right. And it's all thanks to you." His eyes met with mine. "Don't worry, Rukia. I'll stand by your side, for my life if I have to."

I was shocked. I thought he would dismiss my thoughts and think of it as silly, but he actually understood. More tears ran down my face, but now they were tears of joy.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"I guess same here..."

Silence crept into the room, and the only sound was the tapping of the nurse's keyboard in the other room. I stared intensely into his eyes, and he stared back. I had a feeling that we both shared the same thoughts about each other. I was sure of it.

A strange force made me walk closer to him, until our noses were almost touching. However, he didn't seem to mind, and I didn't, either. His hair touched my forehead, and I felt his moist breath on my cheeks. I closed my eyes, my forehead touching with his. Warmth flowed throughout my body as I felt myself smiling. Then, my nose connected with his. I tilted my head to the side, and my lips touched to his.

My brain felt like it was going to melt through my body. I've never done this kind of thing before. I thought I'd never make a friend, but instead, I feel I've made something even stronger than that. Something strong that won't crumble to pieces, or end in conflict. This is what I've been waiting for all my life, and I never even thought I would find it here.

But this was the gift that I waited for.

Ichigo Kurosaki.


End file.
